


Lunch Break

by renn



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renn/pseuds/renn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark protests April's lunch choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Mark winced as his his partner ordered lunch. "Oh, April, no. Absolutely not." He smiled charmingly at the waitress. "Mind coming back in a moment or two, love? "

  
"Well, since you asked nicely…." She retreated to the lunch counter.

  
April leaned across the booth, so she didn't make a scene. "What is your problem?" she hissed.

  
"I am absolutely not going to watch you pick your way through a 'diet plate.' Cottage cheese is dead grotty. I don't even think you like it."

  
"A girl's got to watch her figure."

  
Mark rolled his eyes. "You're not a girl, you're an elite U.N.C.L.E. agent. Keep up your strength. Balance proteins, carbohydrates, grains—that will keep you in top form. Not cottage cheese and canned fruit."

  
"I think you're justifying your hamburger obsession." April tucked a hair behind her ear. "It's sweet, darling, but you're not going to get me to indulge."

  
"You don't have to eat the fries. Have lettuce on it, it will be like a salad."

  
She smiled fondly at her partner. "Will you still let me have a Fresca?"

  
"I don't care what you drink, love, as long as you're sober on duty." He signaled the waitress.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally in the section7mfu community on Livejournal. A special Little Drabble Do Ya double-drabble tribute to Noel Harrison.


End file.
